Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for searching for business objects of an enterprise application and more particularly to performing a search across business objects of different types and across one or more business processes.
Within many enterprise applications, such as an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) application, the primary method for navigating and locating information in the system has been done using menus and search dialogs with specific search keys. Over time searching has improved having alternate searching methods. Most recently systems are evolving to include more powerful and useful search capability to allow for unstructured searching to more quickly identify business objects such as requisitions, purchase orders, contracts, etc.
However, some deficiencies remain with these approaches. For example, embedded searches within an enterprise application previously did not provide an ability, or provided only a limited ability, to search for business objects of different types or to search for business objects across different business processes of the enterprise application. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for performing a more comprehensive search across business objects of different types and/or across different business processes while still providing meaningful, targeted results.